


Mostly

by HalfASlug



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 21:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10369596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfASlug/pseuds/HalfASlug
Summary: He hates it. Mostly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> How many fics can one scotch egg inspire?

He hates it. Mostly.

He hates the air and the sand and the never-ending sky that taunts him. Showing him how far he still has to go. Offering no landmarks to decipher how far he has come.

It’s the sense of the abyss he hates the most. He has stared death in face before. He knows what it looks like.

And still.

It’s here that he returns to. It’s the cliffs he walks along, side by side with his demons, wishing one day they could reach a stalemate. It’s the beach he shows his daughter, hoping she can make more sense of her own path than he ever did of his. It’s the horizon he looks to when he needs to work through the questions that plague him.

_ Where to, sir? _

The answer had been home. The destination had been far from it.

He truly still hates it but not entirely.

He likes the space and the scenery and the limitless possibilities that encourage him. Showing him chances he never thought he would take. Offering redemption he never dreamt he could deserve. 

It’s the sense of safety he likes the most. He sees the trust in her eyes. He knows now what it feels like.

It’s her he returns to though he doesn’t admit it. She saves him when he doesn’t want it and he returns the favour. She takes the weight he carries on his shoulders, refusing to watch him disappear beneath it. She is the answer to questions he never thought to ask.

_ Where to, sir? _

The answer is the same. The destination is closer than he expected.

He hates it. Mostly. But mostly he’s just sorry he took so long to find his way back.


End file.
